docmcstuffinsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Emergency Plan
"The Emergency Plan" is the first segment of the one-hundred and fourteenth episode of the Disney Junior show Doc McStuffins, which premiered on August 5, 2017. Summary Doc helps reunite a doll family after they were separated and shows them how to make emergency kits after surviving an earthquake that was accidentally caused by Dragon-Bot jumping up and down while trying to dislodge a pinwheel that was stuck on one of the buttons on his back. Cast *Laya DeLeon Hayes as Doc McStuffins *Lara Jill Miller as Lambie *Robbie Rist as Stuffy *Loretta Devine as Hallie *Jess Harnell as Chilly and Wicked King *Rob Paulsen as Sir Kirby *Michael Gough as Officer Pete and Construction Worker *Jack Conley as Dragon-Bot *Leslie Grossman as Riley Rhino *Portia De Rossi as Edie *Wanda Sykes as Thea *Cooper Friedman as Brandon *Cristina Milizia as Gertie Songs *In Case of an Emergency Quotes :For more quotes, see the episode's transcript Stuffy: I love a nice, quiet day. (Trips over a block) Course, noisy days are good, too. Thea: Brandon, stop jumping, sweets. The baby's trying to sleep. Brandon: But, Mom, I'm not jumping. Edie: What's going on? Brandon: (Giggles) The house is bouncing. Bounce, bounce. Officer Pete: Dragon Bot, stop jumping. In the name of the law, stop jumping. Dragon Bot: My jammer is jumped. I mean my jumper is jammed. I can't stop. Doc: (About Dragon Bot) We have to get up his button. Hmm. Wait. I have an idea. Stuffy: I love it when Doc has an idea. Stuffy: For the record, I don't always love it when Doc has an idea. Like now. Not loving it now. Brandon: Where's Mama and Gertie? Thea: Don't worry, Brandon. We'll find them. We're a family, and families stick together. Thea: Oh, Doc, we can't find Edie or Gertie. Doc: Okay, don't worry. Just take a deep breath and tell me. Where's your emergency meeting place? Thea: Emergency meeting place? We don't have one. Doc: Oh, well, that's okay. We'll still find 'em. It's just gonna be a little harder. Hallie: Has anyone checked the hospital? Chilly: That is the first place I would go. And the last, and probably the middle place I'd go to. Hallie: (To the doll family) You don't have an emergency plan, do you? Stuffy: Truth is, I don't either. Lambie: (Sighs) This Lambie is plan-less. Doc: It's important to have a kit that has everything you need in case you have to leave your house quickly. Hallie: And you wanna have a good place to meet, so if you get separated, you can find each other. Thea: We've got clothes and shoes. Edie: Batteries and food. Hallie: I've got medical supplies. Lambie: I've got extra tiaras. Stuffy: I have my dashing good looks. Chilly: I just packed bandages, and sterile wrap and a sling, a new winder-upper and-- Hallie: A new winder-upper? But you're not a windy-uppey toy. Chilly: You can never be too prepared. Doc: Edie, Thea, if there's one thing I know, it's that toys are always there for other toys who are in trouble. We're all one big McStuffinsville family. Lambie: We sure are. Trivia *'Toys that debut in this episode': Edie, Thea, Brandon and Gerti. *This was the first time that Dragon-Bot was seen in a giant size mode. *This is the fifth episode where none of the original songs were performed at all. The first four were in "The Big Sleepover", "Willow's Wonky Whiskers", "Get-Well Gus Gets Well" and "Lambie Stuffy Switcharoo". Gallery *The Emergency Plan/Gallery Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes where none of the original songs are sung at all